


Hazard Step-Family

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Cock Inversion, Cuckolding, Cuntboy, M/M, Mpreg, Rapid Age Progression, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: RP logs: Randy is kind of a wimp, he's landed a hot, caring, and supportive boyfriend and he has a really fuckin great dad. But it wasn't meant to be. Mars, his high school bully, returns in his life when it turns out his Dad has divorced and remarried the dominant weed dealer! And it only gets worse from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Vance left Randy's father nearly 8 months ago and when he decided to leave the man for his weed dealer. The break up was surprisingly mutual, though it never really came out that Vance had been fucking the unemployed weed dealer, Mars, for nearly a whole year before that. Though it was more that the weed dealer was fucking him. It caused more drama with Randy as Mars was his bully all throughout his time at school. Mars was nearly 3 whole years younger than him but he always found away to fuck over Randy and make his life a living hell in some way, and Randy thought he was done with the asshole, until he heard that his own 43 year old dad was now seriously dating him. The man wasn’t unattractive, he kept in shape, he was relatively tall, blonde, and very hairy with a short cropped beard covering his jaw giving him a ruggedly masculine look. Sort of the opposite of Randy who was notably shorter and darker haired, resembling his other father more, though he did have Vance’s eyes.

Vance was trying to mend the fence somewhat, it was hard though since Mars basically fucked him night and day. Not that he minded being used like the kid's personal cum dumpster, but it was hard to get things done when your every waking moment was either filled with Mars' Alpha male cock or working to support the 18 year old. It was a symbiotic relationship in a way. Vance bought Mars whatever he wanted and Mars fucked his lights out. But it was inevitable that a confrontation would happen. Vance planned a dinner, it was Randy's birthday so he bought a cake, cooked some food and invited Randy over, promising that he'd avoid drama.

At first the dinner was fine, Mars was supposed to be out anyway doing "something", Vance wasn't entirely clear on what. Randy and his boyfriend showed up and it was all incredibly civil. Vance was clearly uncomfortable however, he hadn't worn clothes outside of work in months, and it'd been a good several hours since Mars had used him, he could barely feel the load that Mars dumped in him that morning inside him anymore.

"So, son, how's your job going?" Vance asked, ignoring the striking discomfort he was feeling in his ass from not being used for too long. His hand shaking slightly and he seemed mildly jittery almost as if he was suffering from withdrawal.

Randy noticed the odd behavior but didn’t connect the dots. “Uhm, it’s alright, kinda getting boring though I think I’m going to go-” There was a sudden loud slamming noise across the house that sounded like the front door. All three of the men’s eyes widened, Randy’s in fear and anger, Vance’s in relief and excitement, and Jeremy’s in confusion. Jeremy was taller than either Vance or Randy and much more muscular. His skin a mild caramel color but his features strikingly middle eastern, though when he spoke it was in a very mild Brooklyn accent. He looked almost comical sitting in the smaller chairs.

"Vance, baby, I'm home," Mars shouted from across the house. There was a scuffling of his boots coming off and the sound of keys hitting the counter. Soft footsteps made their way over to the dining room where he saw the three of them sitting there.

Mars had lucked out with the DILF. The teenager got connected with him after one of his firefighter buddies hooked them up. Of course it was supposed to be just a little deal, but then Vance started to pour out about his relationship. Mars was the comforting type and knew exactly how to help.

It got even better when he found out that Randy was Vance's son. He just remembered all the times he picked on him in elementary school then all over again in high school. It was a shame to see him go after he graduated, but he managed to run into him every so often in public to continue the humiliation. Tipping over drinks, pulling out chairs, or just drive by nut shots while Mars was on his skateboard.

"Ah shit, is it your birthday, little guy?" Mars ran his hand over Randy's hair and tussled it.

Jeremy was another story. He didn't really know the big guy, but he definitely wanted to. Mars planted himself down next to Vance, right across from the big guy. Underneath the table he brushed his legs against that thick calf as he leaned over to kiss Vance. "Miss me, big guy? How's that fence?" he asked with his hand sneaking underneath the table to grope his thigh. Mars broke from Vance and started helping himself to a plate.

Randy was clearly upset, but he wasn't going to say anything. The little comment got to him though, Randy was barely a hair taller than Mars, but he was also the shortest guy in his entire family. The room instantly became tense around him. He was even more disgusted by the googly eyes his own father was giving Mars, though the amount of saliva and tongue Vance was trying to use would make most people feel a little squeamish. The older male was clearly unused to having company over with Mars around.

"It's goin fine, Da-, uh, Mars." Vance had to catch himself from calling Mars daddy. Knowing it's probably upset Randy at how his former football coach, masculine alpha male dad had become this teenage brat's submissive. "I've missed you." Vance said, though it was nearly a moan as he felt Mars' hand on his thigh, the sensation was going straight to his cock. The older daddy could feel his heart beating in his chest. "I missed you." He said again, this time a little more huskily as he reached over to grab Mars' cock under the table.

Randy was clearly horrified by the scene. He had no idea what was going on under the table but the sight of his dad giving the asshole who made his life a living hell, who terrorized him, who gave him countless swirlies and wedgies, who ruined multiple of his dates, and his prom, and not to mention that one piss incident that nearly got them both suspended. "The casserole is really great Mr. P." Jeremy suddenly chimed in. His innocence to the situation helped break the ice a little bit, distracting Randy. "What did you say was in it again? It's really salty but I like it."

"Turkey." Vance said taking his eyes away from Mars but not his hand. In fact his grip was tightening, rubbing up and down Mars' shaft through his jeans. Randy looked down at his food. Refusing to say a word. "It's my dad's old recipe."

Mars stabbed his fork into the casserole and took a nice mouthful while he looked across the table over at Randy. He swallowed hard with Vance's eager hand rubbing up and down his growing prick. The swelling meat was slowly inching down his pant leg.

"The real trick is in the cream," Mars winked at Jeremy. "You added that little extra didn't you, baby?" Mars looked over at Vance.

With another stab at the food, he took another mouthful and moaned a bit. "Fuck that's good," Mars moaned with the bite. The DILF's eager hand was really getting the punk going already. "You should really learn how to cook like your dad, little guy. Wouldn't want Jeremy to walk out on you some day because you're a shitty cook too," Mars jabbed.

Mars was about to nudge Vance to get him to slow down, but ended up knocking his knife off the table. "Ah shit, pick that up, Vance," Mars spoke and took another bite of his food.

"What cream-?" Vance paused a moment before his brows furrowed, realizing that there was a moment earlier while he was cooking when Mars was alone in the kitchen just after he put the egg in. "Babe, you didn't?" Vance muttered quietly just before the knife was knocked off. His eyes then widened again, and then just like that he knew what was about to happen and he forgot completely about his jizz filled casserole. "Yes, Dad-uuh, Yeah, I'll pick it up. Vance said awkwardly as he got down on all fours under the table. He didn't even bother to grab the knife and instead went straight to smothering his face in Mars' cock, slobbering lustfully all over his pants.

"I can cook." Randy said angrily, slowly picking at his food, taking the occasional bite, he was growing more and more impatient with Mars' presence. Jeremy looked at him and then at Mars nervously. He wondered why the older man would dump Randy's dad for such a brat, Jeremy used to date guys like that, total assholes, but the constant abuse was kind of tiring and Jeremy actually liked topping, which was great since Randy was more suited to be a bottom because his dick wasn't exactly the largest. More kind of average, that's not to say he didn't try, and try was the keyword here.

"Babe," Jeremy nudged at Randy with his elbow reassuringly. "It's fine." Jeremy was clearly trying to be supportive but didn't exactly know how. Randy nodded in Jeremy's direction before turning back to his food. At that point Jeremy had felt something hit his foot, and realized that Vance hadn't come up from under the table yet. He pulled back slightly and looked down, trying to be discreet. At this point Vance was trying to unzip Mars' shorts as quietly as possible with one hand shoved down his leg hole and the other down his waist. Jeremy looked just in time to see Mars' MASSIVE 18 inch, KNOTTED cock flop out and Vance dive right into it, slurping it down in one go. Jeremy pulled up with a bright blush on his face, suddenly understanding Vance's odd behavior, but he felt too awkward to say anything, he knew Randy would be devastated.

Mars opened up his legs a bit to let Vance get right between them. The punk knew Vance was an addicted little slut and the knife was just easy bait. Mars scooped another mouthful of food into his mouth as he looked across the table at Jeremy with a shit eating grin. He rolled his eyes a bit with his mouthful then swallowed.

"God damn that's good," Mars sighed. His hand came under the table as he saw Jeremy looking down. The punk gripped Vance's hair and pulled his head forward until he was kissing that thick knot.

"Hey, Randy, looks like we're all out of drinks. How about you go to the garage and open up another case of beer for us, huh? I think it might be in the backseat of your dad's car," Mars shrugged. There was no beer there and it was actually in the fridge, but it'd be enough time to give Jeremy a nice show.

"Why don't you get them yourself?" Randy snarled as he dropped his fork on the table dramatically. "You think you own this place-" Jeremy reached over and squeezed Randy's arm which instantly calmed Randy. Randy looked at him with anger and then back at Mars. bringing his fist down on the table rather hard causing everything to clatter.

 

"Babe, I think we should-" Jeremy began but Randy interrupted him.

 

"Fuck, fine." He snarled as he stood up and headed right towards the garage, completely avoiding looking at the table conveniently enough. Jeremy's eyes widened. "Babe, wait!" he called but it was too late, the door slammed behind him and Jeremy was left with Mars and his boyfriend of 2 years' dad. though not in an ideal scenario.

 

Vance had slowed his mouth to a slight suckle but as soon as Randy left there was an odd quietness to the room and the noises began to pick up again. Vance was starting to go at it, the wet sloppy suction noises and the sounds of his throat gulping and stretching and struggling to accommodate the massive girth could easily be heard. "Oh my god." Jeremy said, turning his head back to Mars He looked flustered and flushed. He looked he couldn't decide if he was disgusted or turned on by this. "What is wrong with you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Mars kept that shit eating grin on his face as he looked at Randy. "Thanks, little guy, oh see if you can find a cold one in the garage fridge too," Mars called out to him before the door slammed shut.

With Randy gone, he turned his attention back to Jeremy. "Damn, bro, you gotta keep your bitch in check. Beta bitches got to learn their place after all, don't they?" Mars spoke to Jeremy then turned his attention down to Vance. SMACK! He made sure Jeremy could hear him hitting Vance across the face. "That's the trick, really. You gotta assert yourself with little effort most of the time, and make sure they know what you want at every waking moment. I mean, you get that, right? Big strong jock like you wouldn't ever be caught dead on their knees to a superior dick like this worthless slut," Mars licked his lips as he eyed Jeremy a bit more.

 

"Would you?" he cocked a brow at him while looking him in the eyes.

 

"Would I what?" Jeremy looked confused and oddly intrigued. His eyes darting towards the table as if he was trying to see threw it but was too reluctant to look. He gulped looking back up at mars again before looking down under the table at his boyfriend's dad who was taking a long drag off Mars' cock and Jeremy got a good look at it in all of it's slicked up, harden glory. "Dude, this is wrong." Jeremy gulped, though there was a certain something lacking in his voice. "He's literally on the other side of the wall, he's going to see this as soon as he walks in, dude!" Jeremy said hectically, clearly panicked.

Vance didn't seem to mind and was eagerly gulping down Mars' cock like no tomorrow. He was slurping down the thick precum, feeling as the warmth filled his gut, relieving the intense discomfort he'd been feeling for the last couple of hours. He was far too gone to care. All he wanted was Mars' cum. He already brought one hand up and was desperately massaging them, feeling them grow in his hands and they began producing more and more cum, he could not only feel it thicken in size but he could also feel the ropes of pre being pumped into his stomach begin to grow in size as well. Vance pulled his hand back and began unbuttoning his shirt, figuring that the load was going to be pretty big and the buttons might not survive opening his shirt so that all that was between his chest and the open air was his tight tank top. At the same time his ass was beginning to spasm, having been neglected all day, it wanted to be fucked.

"Well, you should have a seat and enjoy the show then. I'll show you how to face fuck a real bitch. Maybe I'll let you have a try later," Mars spoke with a certain confidence in his voice that could only be attributed to a real alpha. "Sure he'll be upset, but that's when you got to put him in his place. Make him get under the table too to suck you off. I mean, if you were a real alpha you could."

Mars continued his idle chat with Jeremy while his hand gripped onto Vance's hair. He was face fucking the stud like a cheap pussy pocket. That's all his mouth really was anyways. "You got to make them desperate for it. You looking at my bitch's ass. Is he doing that thing where he spreads his legs like a good bottom and sticks it out. If you were a real top, you'd tear his jeans off and start fucking him right there."

"Dude, I wouldn't fucking do that to Randy." Jeremy's voice hitched. He pulled back, he was about to stand up and storm out but then he realized he had a boner in his pants. Jeremy himself wasn't knotted but he had a really big dick anyway, just a little over a foot in length, but it still wasn't anything compared to the size that Mars had. "I'm not.... I wont..." Jeremy trailed off as there was a sudden gagging noise from under the table. Vance got lost in his focus and was trying to take Mars' cock down to the knot, the knot however was ridiculously sized, six whole inches in diameter, two bright red lumps at the base of his dick. Jeremy could only imagine how it would feel to have something like that inside his ass. They'd be tied for hours if it ever got in, but something told Jeremy that Mars was somewhat an expert about fucking it into people.

Jeremy watched as Vance backed off slightly before shoving his mouth back down onto the dick, his throat stretching out and the cock going deep down his throat. It had to be big enough that it almost hit his stomach. His eyes trailed down onto Vance's hand which was pawing at his own pants, unbuttoning them to free his cock. Though when it was finally out, and his pants down low enough that Jeremy could see his round, muscular ass, Vance's hand shot in between his legs, right past his aching cock to get at his ass. Vance let a satisfied moan out as he shoved in 3 of his fingers. Jeremy looked at Vance's pathetic cock, wondering how he was the one who sired Randy seeing as his cock was a tiny 4 inch nub was quivering pathetically. He figured that it would have been bigger or even knotted, but it was neither.

"Then you're just another bottom bitch," Mars looked Jeremy in his eyes. The punk broke his stare as he felt Vance trying to take the knot only to back off again. "Look how fuckin' hard your dick is. I'd be you'd love a taste. Maybe even ride my dick. I bet you could take every inch of it down to the knot. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Mars continued to tease.

He lifted his foot and pressed it against on of Vance's pecs to kick him off of his cock. The punk reached underneath the table and grabbed him by his hair to pull him up to show Jeremy Vance's slobbering face. He slammed him down on top of the table with plates and food sliding around then smacked his cock right between those cheeks. With Mars standing behind Vance, he gave Jeremy a full view of that 18 inch knotted meat hammer.

"I bet you'd make a real nice bottom bitch like, Vance here," Mars moaned out while dragging his cock down between those hairy cheeks till his head lined up with the hole. With one brutal thrust, he shoved nearly his entire cock into the trained hole then stopped when it reached the knot. Mars' hand came up and smacked Vance's ass loud enough to be heard through the house. "Push back, bitch."

"Daddy!" Vance Mewled as he was pushed onto the table. His back instantly arched because he knew what was coming. His eyes were filled with lust, no hint of shame as he looked at Jeremy's face then hungrily at his cock. But then Mars entered him and his eyes bulged, his mouth shot open and drool burst forth from his lips and joined the precum and the throat slime that was already in his beard. He let out a long, lustful moan as it happened. His ass was visibly shaking, the two round globes Vance had been so proud of being virginal before he met Mars were now trembling, his muscles tightening and loosening around his cock.

Jeremy was shocked he had slid his chair back against the counter behind him and watched with a vile fascination just out of arms reach of Vance. His hands at either side of him gripping the chair beneath him, his 12 inch dick visibly hard in his tight shorts he wore. Vance was fucking himself back and forth on the cock, trying to get enough friction going to impale himself completely. "Please just knot me, Daddy. Please Knot me. Please Knot me, Daddy." He began repeating, completely losing it. The yells of pure ecstasy rang in Jeremy's ear. They weren't particularly loud but they were needy, like Vance was trying to yell or scream in pleasure but he was struggling to get his head on right enough to even manage that. Jeremy turned his head towards his lap to watch as his own cock began spurting out cum. He hadn't touched it once. He looked up at Mars grinning face as Vance fucked himself on Mars cock.

"There was no fucking beer in the-" Randy said as he opened the door, opening it just in time to see his father bouncing back and forth, the table scooting across the floor as more and more food was knocked off. Mars knot was almost halfway into Vance, but Vance was seemingly reluctant to go much farther than that and instead was taking great pleasure in pushing it as far in as it would go without popping in and then pulling back. "Yes fuck me Daddy!" Randy's dad gasped, as he drooled onto the floor.

Mars just stood behind Vance as he fucked himself stupid on his dick. The real tops didn't have to do any work. Hungry bottom bitches like Vance were trained to bottom for him. His eyes kept locked on Jeremy as he licked his lips and smacked Vance's ass.

"You want this to be you, don't you?" Mars drilled into Jeremy's mind then lifted his head as the door opened up. "Fuckin' useless shrimp dick, you didn't even bother to check the kitchen fridge?" Mars chuckled as he finally slammed his hips forward to slam his knot into Vance's ass. "Go fuckin' check the fridge," Mars ordered Randy. He turned his attention back to Jeremy as there was a loud POP of that fat knot being forced out just to slam back in.

At first Jeremy's cum was leaking out slowly and strained but the loud, wet popping noise had caused his cock to go full on blast down his shorts leg. He immediately looked up at Randy, fearing he'd been caught but Randy's eyes were locked on his dad. Randy's mouth was hanging open as he watched his father writhing in pleasure, the knot now stuck in him, he was still trying to ride the dick, his trained ass squeezing Mars' cock, trying desperately to milk the cum out of it.

"Yes, Daddy, feels so good, Daddy. Cock feels good, Daddy. Knock me up, Daddy. Please Daddy, Knot feels so Good, Daddy." Vance chanted mindlessly. his cock leaked out onto the table. He didn't pay any attention to his own son's disgusted face. Jeremy slipped out of his chair, pulling his shirt down to cover as much of his shame as he could, but before he could make a break for the bathroom Randy's hand was on his arm, signaling him to wait a moment.

"Get the fuck off him you fucking asshole!" Randy said as he approached Mars, giving him a weak shove. "You think this is funny? You think this is cool you fucking... you fucking... you asshole!" Randy wanted to punch Mars so bad, but he was clearly too afraid to even attempt it. Mars had this aura around him that made Randy's knees tremble. Before this point he didn't even know if he had the courage in him to shove Mars.

Mars reached for Randy as he shoved him then yanked him close to put him in a headlock. "Cool? Nah, little guy, this is about giving your bitch of a dad what he needs. Ain't that right, bitch?" Mars called out to Vance as he slammed his hips back in to fill his ass with his knot. The punk used his hand to grab onto Vance's thick ass cheek as he slammed his hips deeper while flexing that meat. The sheer girth engorged itself with blood while stretching the older man out wider.

"Listen, shrimp dick," Mars leaned in to Randy as he whispered into his ear. His eyes looked over at Jeremy as he began to speak. "First I'm going to finish knocking up my favorite bitch here. Then I think I'm going to have fun with your boyfriend over there. Show him what a real top feels like, you feel me. Then maybe I'll help you out with that boner your popping right now," Mars whispered then gave Randy a kiss on the cheek.

"How about you be a good little son in law and clean Jeremy's dick off for me? I want that shit shiny when he's bouncing on my dick later," Mars ordered and smacked Randy's ass.

Randy yanked back so suddenly that he tripped and fell onto the tiled floor. Horrified didn't even begin to describe the look on his face. He looked to his dad who was still desperately fucking himself on Mars, cock, trying to milk the cum out of it. "Daddy, please, fuck me harder! Put a baby in me!" Came Vance's voice in a deep, guttural moan. "I stopped taking my pill like you told me too. So you can cunt me now, Daddy. Please cunt me!" Vance began begging, spreading his legs out as he tugged back on Mars' knot which was lodged in there pretty deep.

"F-fuck you you fucking shithead!" Randy whined as he scrambled backwards towards the door. He had never seen his father act so unbecoming, he'd never seen someone driven out of their mind in pleasure like his dad "C-come on Jeremy." Randy stood up and turned around, grabbing Jeremy by the hand before tugging him out the door towards their car. Randy slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Vance and Mars to their own devices.

Mars grinned at Jeremy as he was pulled out of the room then turned his attention back to Vance. The punk smacked his ass once more before grabbing onto one of Vance's legs to force him onto his side. Then he reached down for the other leg and scooped him up to roll him over onto his back. He loved seeing the look on Vance's face.

The punk shoved Vance's knees against his chest and got onto his toes, so he could lean over him. Mars locked lips with the older man to kiss him deeply. "You want a fuckin' baby in you, bitch? You want me to fill your tight cunt up?" Mars growled against his lips. "Fuckin' slut. Like I'd ever let you carry my kid. Not with that little shitwad of a son you have," Mars chuckled. He yanked Vance's hips back to slam his cock deeper into him, then slowly pulled back to drag that knot through his stretched out hole.

"That Jeremy though. He's got a nice fuckin' ass on him. That's a real fuckin' man. I can't knock you up knowing my kid might be some beta bitch like you," Mars grunted while slamming back into Vance.

The shock wave Vance felt as the cock was pulled out of him and then brutally shoved back in made him go cross eyed. "Nooo, please, cunt me Daddy, put a baby in me. he wont be a beta. I swear, Daddy." Vance whimpered and begged, revealing just how utterly ruined he was on Mars. He could feel his dick shrinking as Mars continued ruining him. "Look, Daddy, I'm all ready for you." He whimpers, reaching down, feeling his 2 inch dick, stroking it as if trying to make it appetizing to Mars. "please daddy! I need you!" Vance continued whimpering and begging, showing no signs of stopping.

"Look at that fuckin' shrimp dick. I took every inch that foot long shlong you had and now you're nothing but a dick whipped bitch," Mars spat on Vance. "But you love it cause that's what Daddy wanted, huh?" Mars grunted with another hard thrust. "Nah, bitch, I can't fuckin' knock you up knowing that my kid might be a bitch like his cuntdaddy and that shrimp dick you call a son," Mars huffed between thrusts. The power in each thrust made the entire table shake with a few dishes already crashing onto the floor.

"You ready for Daddy's load? I'm going to fuckin' breed your ass cause you're nothing but a fuckin' bottom bitch, and that's all you'll ever be to me, got that?" Mars grunted as he started to fire off rope after rope into Vance's muscular body.

"Yes Daddy, Anything for you Daddy." Vance grunted solemnly as he found out he wasn't going to get Mars seed, in fact he was going to get cunted anyway, he Winced as Mars knotted him one last time, firing off his ropes of cum inside his ass, causing his dick to shrivel up and disappear into his pubes finally, his piss slit stretching out to create a small opening, a new cunt. It wouldn't be a real cunt unless it got a nut inside of it, until then it's just a need new hole Vance had. The hand that was holding it clung to it, feeling his last bit of manhood disappear his fingers slipped into it as he felt it. He looked down, watching what was left of his abs swell. He couldn't even see the last of his cock disappearing over the large round, cum gut Mars had given him. Overloading him with that thick, virile seed that he so desperately wanted in his cunt.

Mars laid on top of Vance's growing stomach for a bit as his knot died down enough for him to pop it out gently. Not he cared usually. He heard his cum splosh onto the wooden floor below as he kissed Vance one more time.

"Clean this shit up and maybe I'll put a baby in you tonight," Mars lied to Vance. "I got to get my fuckin' dick cleaned." Usually he would have Vance do the job, but he knew Jeremy got a taste of it and that he would be wanting more.

Vance groaned loudly, a weak "Yes Daddy." escaped his lips but he didn't think he could move just yet. He was still busy trying to feel out his new cunt hole with his fingers, as if he was trying to figure out the logistics of getting a cock in there since it felt so incredibly tight and he could barely fit two fingers in. He would inevitably have to deal with the trauma of losing his dick but he was too fucked out to really care at this point, he'd have plenty of time to think about what he had done while he was cleaning up the mess.


	2. The Further Cuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mars further invades into Randy's personal relationships.

Randy was speeding home, driving like a drunkard as he ranted in the car. Jeremy had excused the cum stains saying that he'd spilt his drink on himself, but it didn't seem to calm Randy down one bit, who was still angrily ranting as they made it home. Jeremy excused himself to the shower where he had to deal with his cock. He didn't know what came over him, but still, something about Mars... He could see why Randy's dad went for him at least.

"I'm going to the corner store to get some alcohol. Want anything?" Randy asked as he knocked on the door, bringing Jeremy out of his masturbatory trance to reply with a quick "no" before resuming. He heard the door open and shut and he sighed. He was having trouble keeping it up, mostly because he knew he wasn't going to get one out that night because Randy would be upset and he honestly wanted to see what it was like to ride Mars' dick. Jeremy wasn't on the pill but Randy was, but Randy took it meticulously because he was incredibly self conscious about his dick size. Jeremy wondered if he could get Vance's dad to let him have one. But then he had to remind himself that he and Randy were together with a capital T. His thoughts were once again snapped away from him when he heard the door open and shut once more. Jeremy felt he must have been in there a long time because knowing Randy he'd need at least 30 minutes to pick out what kind of vodka he wanted to drown his sorrows in that night. Jeremy stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Babe? Back already?"

When Mars' dick had died down, he shoved his mammoth meat into his pants and snagged his keys off the counter. He also took Vance's key, knowing it had a spare to Randy's apartment. The punk hopped into the car Vance had bought him and took off to Randy's. Mars had rode with Vance one time when he went to drop off some stuff for him. It wasn't too far, but it was still long enough for Mars' semi-hard cock to shrink down back to it's fat chub. By the time he arrived, he caught Randy heading out from the parking lot. Perfect. He slipped out of his car and into the building a minute later and headed upstairs. After a quick peak around the apartment, he heard Jeremy's voice from the shower. Mars plopped down on the couch and unzipped his jeans to let that eight inch cum slicked cock spill out. He leaned back and idly started to stroke himself off while he waited for Jeremy to step out from the bathroom.

"Babe, did you forget someth-" Jeremy walked into the living room with the towel barely around his waist. His thick thighs and ass made it hard for a towel to wrap around him, so part of his leg was visible. the only spot that it fully wrapped around him at was his surprisingly slim waist. He looked at Mars, his heart beating fast. His face was serious but not nearly as dire or disgusted as it should be. It looked more apprehensive. Jeremy stood in the entrance of the hallway across the couch staring at Mars, his eyes darting between the young face and the oversized cock that was beginning togrow before his eyes."Why are you here?" He found himself asking. His words not nearly as aggressive as they should be. It was almost like he was conflicted on his opinions of Mars at the moment, and an indecisive man is an easy one to suggest things to.

"Vance couldn't take it anymore. Fuckin' loser. Father like son," Mars shrugged as he looked down at his fat prick. The swollen fuck meat was still slick with that virile cum, strong swimmers still lively moving over his fingers as he slid his fingers over. He took in Jeremy's body, admiring the stud before him. There was no doubt that this dude was an alpha breeder like him when it came to size. The only difference was that Mars knew deep down Jeremy was just another breeding stock with the perfect child bearing hips. "Plus, I said we were going to have some fun after, right?" Mars reminded him as he looked up from his growing cock. The fat prick had already grew to an intimidating 12 inches. "Why don't you come over here and have a taste?" Mars suggested. He continued to watch Jeremy's gaze and the indecision in his eyes.

"What? You think I'm going to fuck you? Do I look like I'm on the pill?" Jeremy scoffed, placing one hand on his hips and puffing his chest out territorially. However it was incredibly telling that he just assumed that Mars had plans to fuck him when only a blowjob was propositioned. In fact Jeremy's mind had been on it all night since he saw Vance absolutely lose it. Jeremy had known vance for a brief period before Mars happened and wrecked his life, he knew Vance wasn't some submissive bitch, this kid would have to be something special if he did that to the man. Plus bottoming was an itch Jeremy hadn't scratched in a while. The few times Randy had done it Jeremy barely got off, if he even did, he had told himself he didn't miss it but seeing Mars' cock was making his ass feel all warm and needy.

Mars shrugged at Jeremy's question. "Fuck if I care," Mars grinned. The punk's lust drunk eyes looked over Jeremy's muscular body and he just licked his lips as he drank it all in. Jeremy was one tall cup of muscle milk. "You can't stop staring, can you?" Mars chuckled while he made his hardening cock sway from side to side. A thick glob of pre drooled from the head and splashed onto the floor. "Ah fuck, I spilled a little. How about you be a good bitch and clean that up? Go on. Use your mouth," Mars spoke while that shit eating grin grew on his face.

Jeremy was taken aback a bit when Mars called him out on his staring. He felt his heart sink a bit and he looked at the door. Randy would be gone for the next 30 minutes, hour if he was lucky. He had all the time he needed really, but he was trying to debate if he could actually bring himself to do this. He took a step forward towards Mars and he felt his walls crumble when he realized he didn't feel any guilt for taking a step forward. He took another and let his towel fall in his grip so it swung open, his 12 inch cock, half-hard, swayed left and right as he walked. "You're not fucking me." He said bluntly as he got down close to Mars' cock and placed the towel on his mess. He wiped up the mess before looking up. He could feel the heat radiating off of it, and the smell, it smelled like fuck. He spread the towel under the cock so it wouldn't drip anymore and he reached up, pushing Mars' hands away and grabbing it. Jeremy slowly began stroking it.

Mars gave a disappointing sigh as he heard Jeremy's statement. "Sure, bro, like I said. Just come have a taste. I won't fuck that tight ass of yours even if you begged me," Mars chuckled. The punk grinned as Jeremy pushed his hands away and that fat semi was taken into those strong hands. "Fuck, bitch, you got a nice grip. That's it. Pump that shit," Mars huffed. Each pump drew more blood into that swelling cock. It was already at least 12 inches long and still growing. With a few more strokes, Mars's dick had grown to a full 21 inches. It was even larger than last time! Thick veins ran down the monster meat. It's bulbous head throbbed with a thick pre that drooled down the underside. "Base to head, bitch. You can do it."

"Dude, do you realize how fucking oversized your dick is? Like, you're bigger than a fucking horse." Jeremy complained as he brought his hand up and down base to head, it was an exhaustive and needless effort in Jeremy's eyes when he could really just focus on the head. The cock was almost two fucking feet tall. It was unreal, impossible even. But still Jeremy found surprising amounts of pleasure in touching it, the way it tingled on his skin, the way it smelled like fresh fuck, the way globs of pre spurted out, thicker than cum almost. This thing was a pregnancy waiting to happen honestly. He could feel the warmth and virility in Mars' jizz, his skin tingled slightly as it began coating his hands. Jeremy's breathing became deeper as the process went on, he was seemingly getting lost in the cock, watching it closely as it bobbed up and down, curving underneath it's own weight. He slowly got closer to the cock until the hefty larger-than-grapefruit sized balls were just below his hefty pecs. Jeremy was basically breathing onto the cockshaft, it was taller than he was kneeling, just barely though. This was no longer a simple handjob, Jeremy was actively worshipping it. As he was looking it up and down admiring the spectacular veins along the shaft his eyes caught Mars' and he froze as he realized what he was doing and how much he was enjoying it. He couldn't look away as he gazed into the man's face, his heart skipping a beat.

Mars relaxed back on the couch to admire the massive man stroke his mammoth meat. He could see the slow change. Jeremy was a slut in the making. His mouth started to hang open as he breathed out slowly. "Fuck yeah. That's it, big guy. Work the whole thing over," Mars moaned out. He pressed his dick forward so they would push between those meaty pecs then slowly rolled his hips up and down to grind between them. "What's wrong? Don't fuckin' stop slut. I know you want to lick the whole thing up and down. Go ahead. Hell, why don't you start sucking on the head?" Mars grinned as he looked into Jeremy's eyes.

"Oh, uh, okay." Jeremy gulps as he steps back a bit and angles the head down so he can actually get it on level with his mouth. He pauses for a moment to stare at the head, the slit surprisingly large with large globs of pre leaking down onto Jeremy's dick. One of Jeremy's hands reaches down and grabs his meet, feeling the utter fire that was hs cock. He began stroking his foot long cock, using Mars cum as lube, feeling the tingle in his sensitive dick skin. He finally pushed forward, opening his mouth wide and planting his mouth on the head just in time for one particularly large glob to leak out into his mouth. He neearly coughed, he could feel the pre stinging the inside of his nose as he gagged on it but he pushed on, fitting the entire fist sized head into his mouth slowly. His free hand was gently stroking it, getting closer and closer to the knot. Jeremy was curious about it. He'd never seen one so fucking big before, the flesh was bulging red, engorged with blood, he wondered how hard it felt or maybe it was soft? He finally broke and reached out, gripping the hard not gently. He rubbed his hand around it, feeling the hard bulges at the base of his cock curiously, feeling his heart skip a beat. He wondered how Mars got that fucking thing in anyone. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted shortly after he felt rim of the head pop in. Pre and spit was leaking out around his mouth, there was simply too much of it leaking out for him to swallow it all, and it only got worse the further down he got. He was barely 2 inches past the head when he felt the cock press against the back of his throat. Jeremy had never deep throated a cock before and he wasn't sure he knew how to go about it.

Mars chuckled when he saw the big guy cough with all that pre drooling out of his mouth. "Don't worry big guy. I bet its your first time sucking a real dick before, huh? Sucks to have to deal with that pathetic shrimp dick all day. Just slobber on the head like a good slut first," Mars encouraged him with that shit eating grin on his face. "That's it. Stroke it off from base to head just like that," Mars moaned out louder when he felt those strong hands around his sensitive knot. The punk raised his foot and pressed it against Jeremy's chest to push him off. "Get on your back. Hands behind your head and flex those fuckin' muscles for me, stud," Mars ordered as he straddled the larger man. Those fat grapefruit balls smothered the stud's foot long cock, letting the heat radiate onto the meat. Mars then angled his hips, so his cock would press against those rock hard abs, between his pecs and have the tip rest against Jeremy's lips. "Crunch up and open that fuckin' mouth," Mars ordered.

Jeremy nodded slowly and leaned back, feeling mildly dizzy as he moved for some reason. He almost felt intoxicated. He blushed as he found himself looking up at Mars, his heart beating in his chest. His chest rose and fell slowly, feeling the heat of the cock between them, resting in the crevice. His pecs were actually big enough to wrap around them somewhat, his massive mantits flexing creating a nice little slide for the cock almost like they were made for a dick to be between them. As Jeremy lifted his head up and pulled his arms up behind him to create some help resisting the pounding he was about to get. He opened his mouth obediantly they flexed more, causing the leftover shower water to begin sliding down the massive mounds, lubing the trail to his mouth. The weird thing was Jeremy had never been harder, his dick was pulsing against Mars' balls, gushing out so much pre it almost hurt. Everywhere Mars' cum landed made his skin tingle and his mind go blank, and his cock, having had the most of it rubbed into it, felt absolutely incredible.

Mars pulled off his shirt to reveal his toned tattooed torso then rested his hands on each of Jeremy's pecs to keep him steady. "Keep that head still, got it?" Mars moaned out as he slowly rolled his hips forward and pushed the fat head into his mouth. He slowly dragged his cock back out then shoved it back in. This time, he pushed all the way to the back of his throat while his presoaked balls dragged over that stud's meat. "God damn, you got a nice body, bitch," Mars complimented. His hands kneaded into the stud's pecs like they were a pair of tits. He started to hump his body faster while keeping the head stuck in his mouth. That fat knot dragged against the head of Jeremy's cock, letting it feel the weight of the it.

"Thangfsss-" Jeremy forgot for a moment what was happening and when Mars dick came back into his mouth he got a mouthful of it. When it came back out he coughed and shoved in a load of pre this time. He never quite recovred but all he could really do was hold his position. Mars wasn't nearly big enough to put up any sort of fight but Jeremy didn't have it in him to fight, compared to earlier when he was ready to through a punch at any second, now he was afraid of upsetting Mars and somehow making him stop. As the cock plunged in and out Jeremy's neck and uppder chest began getting coated with Mars' thick slime, occaisional gushes would smear into his mouth and around his lips, and it began drooling out of his wide open maw. His eyes were scrunched shut and his face was turning red but he was persevering.

The punks hips were moving faster now. His balls and knot rubbing constantly against Jeremy's cock as he moved. Each movement made his cock throb with another heavy spurt of pre. "Fuck yeah. Just keep holding that," Mars moaned out louder this time. His fingers dug into Jeremy's pecs now. Hell, this guy was even making him drip sweat from his forehead. Meanwhile, the head of his cock was utterly destroying what was left of Jeremy's gag. That fat head was punching the inside of Jeremy's throat repeatedly. Then it got stuck. The cock had throbbed and grew a bit thicker. "Shit!" Mars moaned out louder. It throbbed again and this time it blasted the inside of Jeremy's mouth with a fat rope of cum. Then another and another. It just kept coming!

Jeremy felt a sudden pulse in his mouth as the cock grew slightly thicker in his gullet, trapping the engorged head in there, his eyes shot open a little bit when he realized was was happening. He felt the thick, hot jizz hitting the back of his mouth. He swallowed what he could, but it was thick like yogurt and Mars was cumming literal gallons, force feeding it down into Jeremy's throat. It took only a few moments for Jeremy to lose to the torrent and he felt his gag reflex come back, coughing and causing the cum to spew forward and begin leaking out of his nose. It filled his stomach until he felt like he'd eaten a whole fucking meal and it began bulging slightly, his abs growign more feint with each load, but Jeremy kept his position faithfully. Jeremy's entire body began feeling hot, his insides feeling like they were on fire, the room was spinning. He could feel the swimmers attacking his insides, trying desperately to find something to impregnate. Jeremy knew Alphas could easily make betas or even normal people fertile, but he'd never heard of one Alpha doing it to another, though right now Jeremy didn't look like much of an Alpha anyway. Jeremy was shooting his own load before he even realized it, the jizz splattering onto Mars cock and balls, just from sucking off Mars' cock.

Mars fell back on the couch with a drunk look on his face from the amazing blow job. "That's a good alpha," Mars grinned as he looked at Jeremy's cum soaked face. He took his cum soaked cock in hand and gave it a few strokes. Large thick globs of cum drooled from the head whiter than glue. Those fertile swimmers raced around the veined cock until they realized they were doomed to be wasted. The punk stood up and grabbed onto Jeremy's shoulder. "Sit on the couch," Mars spoke firmly. "You ever fuck an alpha cock before? I want you to shove that dick down my piss slit and fuck me like your bitch boy," Mars grinned.

Jeremy's eyes widened slightly and his cock began chubbin up again at the thought. Jeremy was strangely excited, the thought of Randy didn't even seem to cross his mind. He managed to get to his feet, his huge cock swingingi between his legs ready for another round and his hefty nutsack looking as full as ever. "Fuck yeah!" Jeremy said in an oddly enthused fashion. He moved towards the couch, sitting next to Mars wrapping his arm around his should. "I've never done that before, isn't that like, uuuh, permanent though?" Jeremy rested his other hand on his cock, stroking it to full hardness again, his gut was protruding slightly from the sheer amount of cum he swallowed. The entire apartment reaked of sex and Mars' musk, even Jeremy smelled like him. "I'm fine if you just want me to nail your ass or something like that."

"Alright, how about you fuck my dick first.... then i'll let you breed me like a slut," Mars grinned at the larger man. There was no way that he would ever let anyone near his ass. He was an alpha after all. The punk spread his legs open a bit and took his cum slick cock in hand to give it a few strokes. Globs of pre drooled from the head and ran down the vascular shaft.

Jeremy got into position on the couch, hoisting his own massive cock out and stroking it. Jeremy spread his legs wide, his thick thighs taking up most of the couch that could easily sit 3 people. He was just that big of an individual. Mars' own dick was so amazing, it looked even bigger on his smooth, twinkish build. Jeremy had an odd respect for him now. He knew what he wanted and he took it. It almost made him a bit jealous.

Mars pressed their cock heads together and moaned out as his leaked out a warm pre to coat Jeremy's. The punk took each cock head in hand to press his harder against Jeremy's. The moans just got louder as he pushed harder with his cock slit spreading open like a nice tight cunt. "Damn, bro you got a fat cock. Bet you pound that Pitchford pussy hard, don't you?" Another moan escaped his lips as he started to leak a steady stream of warm pre.

Jeremy's eyes widened for a moment as if he had almost completely forgotten about Randy, and blushed as he felt his dick pulse. "I-uh, yeah. He's on the beta pill because he's uuh, not the biggest already and he's self conscious about it. I-I'm not though." He gulped, as if trying to tell Mars that he really couldn't take it too far. His hips shifted, he kept his eyes on Mars' face, stuck on the teen's youthfully cocky features. He was too afraid of Mars backing off to ask him if Mars was on the pill either. It was Jeremy's understanding that once you got cunted it was permanant and that's usually what cockfucking meant, but he had to admit he was exclusively a top and didn't know much about it. But right now in this moment, he had this itch inside him that he never felt before that only increased as he felt Mars' thick cum leak down his cock and into his cockslit.

Mars just shook his head with that lying grin plastered on his face. "Nah, bro, don't worry. We're fuckin alphas. I mean, I take the pill some days because I like getting some dick some days too, you feel me?" Mars chuckled. "I mean, Randy got such a tiny dick I bet it feels like nothing, right? It's going to be so fuckin hot when youre slamming that fat dick in my ass after. My dick is going to be squirting the whole time... But I bet you'd love feeling my dick in your ass wouldn't you?" Mars teased as he started to push his hips forward with his cock slurping up a good half of Jeremy's cock. "Damn, bro, you're stretching me the fuck out. You're definitely going to have to pound my ass after this," he lied again. "C'mon bro, fuck my dick like that Pitchford pussy."

Jeremy was slowly humping forward, the feeling of Mars' cock wrapped around his was amazing. He reached down and grabbed the distended cock and began pumping up and down, his hips thrusting into Mars' cockhole. Without thinking Jeremy looked up, nodding. "I've- uh-uh, never been fucked before. " He whimpered. Jeremy remembered that he was gonna let Randy take his cherry for their upcoming anniversery, but the thought was soon killed, ehat Randy didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Oh jesus this feels so good!" Jeremy moans as he looks up at Mars, smiling down on him, causing Jeremy's heart to jump as he got he strong urge to make out with the much smaller male.

"Fuck yeah, bro. You're so much hotter than that Pitchford trash I'm fucking right now. Damn, can't believe that pussy ass bitch is your boyfriend," Mars shook his head as he pushed his hips forward more. The cock slurped up the remaining half of his cock. The inside of his cock was warming up and massaging Jeremy's dick with intensity. Meanwhile, his pre was constantly pumping down Jeremy's cock with his invading swimmers seeking to overwhelm Jeremy's and pump his balls full.

Jeremy was completely oblivious but he could feel it, the feeling of his ballls swelling. The tingling sensation in his dickgave him a new sexual high and he was planning on chasing it. He fucking into Mars' dick eagerly, as he felt a tightness he had never felt before. "Fuck yes, fucking take it!" he moaned, one hand going up to grip Mars neck while the other stayed on the smaller man's dick to help him angle his thrusts. Jeremy wasn't big enough to fuck all the way in, but he was trying, but he didn't have much mobility in the position but he was definitely trying. He was starting to thrust wildly and much harder. The couch began creaking underneath their messy extra-marital copulation.

"Fuck yeah, choke me, Daddy. Give me that dick!" Mars stroked Jeremy's ego by leaning into the hold on his neck. The punk brought his mouth down to kiss Jeremy's wrist. "You're so fuckin hot, bro. We would fucking destroy any beta bitch that got between us. Fuck my dick, bro! Don't stop!" Mars moaned out as he shot a hot rope of pre right down Jeremy's slit. The invading swimmers honed in what little Jeremy had left inside of him to gangbang them and breed them in Mars' seed.

Jeremy was gradually getting more into it, not realizing that Mars' see was slowly eating away at his mass, invading his cock and balls, the minor swell peaked and then Jeremy kept fucking, the intense pleasure starting to fade, but that only made him fuck harder and harder, trying to recover it. He fucked without remorse, feeling his massive alpha dick pound away in that tight hot opening, the feeling of dominating a hot fuck like Mars was definitely going to his head. "Yeah? You like it when Daddy fucks you? Maybe I should cunt you and impregnate you? You want that, baby?" Jeremy growled aggressively as he gradually stood up, it was so slow and slight that he barely noticed he was doing it himself, his desire to fuck was overtaking him, not realizing what it was doing to him. Jeremy leaned forward, pulling Mars in for a heavy kiss as he shifted him around onto the couch and began pounding away with his now 5 inch dick and balls that were the size of large marbles.

Mars looked up at Jeremy and grinned at the massive stud before him. He felt those rough hands grab him and he leaned up to kiss the big dude. "Fuck yeah, Daddy. Fuck me up. You're the real alpha. It's going to look so hot when that big dick is fucking that tight new cunt," Mars implied in giving into Jeremy. Instead his own cock had already thickened with Jeremy's girth while his own balls just seemed to get bigger. Mars grunted as he was forced to sit back on the broken couch. He slowly started to lift his legs as if he we're inviting Jeremy to pound his dick into a wet cunt for him.

"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna make you my bitch!" Jeremy grunted just before pulling out, planning to try a reentry, but he hadn't realized that his own cockslit was now growing, his dick was barely an inch long now and his hole was opening up. He slammed forward but the sensation was decidedly different. His pussy-organs weren't wholly formed yet, but they would be soon, when he slammed down with such force he could feel Mars' new massive cock stretch it out to a ridiculous degree. It wouldn't negatively effect the formation, however it would ensure that Jeremy would need something close to Mars or bigger to ever get off, and even then, finding something that's over 15 inches like that was rare, though Mars' own dick was bigger than that, monstrously bigger. The look on Jeremy's face as he pushed himself until Mars was balls deep inside his new cunt was priceless, he instantly began squirting around Mars' cock getting that amazing feeling of orgasm that had slowly faded up to this point. He was so confused, so turned on, that he hardly had time to think. His arms wrapped around the smaller male, whimpering submissively. His massive muscles so tight that he encased Mars in his solid, 300 pound grip.

"Fuck yeah, Daddy. How's that fuckin tight cunt?" Mars moaned out as he was forced inside that new already stretched out pussy. He rocked his hips forward to stretch out the studs new destroyed cervix. "i always knew you were a fuckin sl-MMF!" He screamed out into muscular chest.

Jeremy didn't know what came over him, he didn't know what his body was going through. His brain was being flooded with new hormones, overwhelming him with a sense of horniness, be straddeled Mars' lap and after a few moments of his cunt flinching and stretching, with his cervix gradually forming, creating a new, tight entrance with the womb soon following. And then he started riding Mars. At first it was a meager thrust and Jeremy was whimpering pathetically in Mars' ears while he began grinding into Mar's lap, his cunt juices squirting out lewdly onto the younger male's pelvis. It began gradually picking up, Jeremy slamming down repeatedly, dropping his massive weight onto the smaller male, riding that oversized cock like it was a stripper pole. "Fuck, Fuck, fuck! What'd you do to me?" Jeremy moaned, unable to stop himself. He was still smothering Mars in his massive man-cleavage. His sweaty chest repeatedly flexing and bouncing against Mars' face.

Mars moaned out louder as Jeremy's new cunt swallowed his dick hole. He never cunted out an alpha like that before, but he was going to need to start doing it more often. His hands reached up to grope at the muscular body pounding him into the broken furniture. The smaller punk was completely overwhelmed by Jeremy's mass. It wasn't long until all the blows to the head by those thick man titties we're making the punk see stars. "FuuUuuUuck! Don't stop, Daddy. Fuck me harder," he moaned louder while leaning up to suck on one of Jeremy's nipples.

Jeremy's entire body quaked as he exploded onto Mars' dick, making the rough, quick thrusts sound louder and sloppier. One of Jeremy's arms came up, pulling Mars' head in closer as he sucked on his tit, trapping the smaller male's head between his forearm and massive bicep. The bounced caused the couch to creak louder, his mass was causing what was left of it to split further.  
"You fucker." Jeremy moaned, pulling back slowly as he continually bounced up and down. He brought his arm back as if he was going to punch Mars, but as he looked down at the kid's face, and how hot he looked he couldn't bring it, he felt like a fucking woman the way his heart melted whenever he looked at him. He still wanted to punch him but as his hand came down it was nothing more than a hard slap. Leaving a bright red mark on Mars' face. Another came, and another, almost as if Jeremy was enjoying the abuse. His other hand gripped Mars' collarbone, his thumb hovering just above his windpipe and it slowly pressed down. "You fucking cunted me you fucking asshole!"

Mars moaned out louder as Jeremy slammed his massive weight down on him. With a much louder, CREEEEAK!SNAP!THUD! Both of them fell to the ground with the broken couch. Mars laid in the broke rubble with a drunk grin on his face. He's never been overwhelmed with someone like Jeremy before. His head snapped to the side with that heavy smack then went the other way. He just moaned out as he felt that rough hand around his throat. "Fuck yeah, Daddy. You told me not to fuck your ass remember. You didn't say anything about a cunt."

Jeremy pulled up quickly, his cunt now full formed, he tried pulling off but as it got to Mars' bulbous head he felt a sudden tug, his eyes widened and he fell back down, impaling himself again, the cock forcing itself right up back It pounded against his cervix which had shut tight now, but it still smashed against the barrier separating the cock from the womb. Mars' cock was now too big to remove, his cunt was too tight, the head was massive, and he could feel it pushing out against his abs. He was going to actually have to get Mars off in order to actually get off of him. "Fu-fucker!" Jeremy was beginning to panic, Randy was going to be home any minute and Jeremy didn't know how much longer he could last like this. He could feel the fatigue in his legs, his pussy was so sensitive that every other thrust he could feel another orgasm force its way out of him, and worse yet, he could feel Mars' prejizz inside him, the thick, syrupy goop weighting down his gut, filling him. He was almost terrified to know what his actual cum was going to be like. It both frustrated and excited him and it only made his grip tighter on his neck as he rode Mars out. "You owe me fucking big time, you fucking asshole. I'm going to fucking... I'm going to fucking Shiiit~!" Jeremy lost himself again as he felt another wave of pleasure wash over him. It only encouraged him to slam down harder, his massive frame coming down on Mars like a jack hammer.

"Owe you? You should be owing me for making you my top bitch," Mars grinned. "Ain't no bitch with a finer ass," Mars stopped to spank his ass, "or man titties like you." He looked up from one of his thick pecs and started to make out with the thick slabs of meat. His eyes rolled back as he slurped at the beads of sweat. Mars let's out a deep moan as he felt his monster meat go deeper into Jeremy's tight cunt. Each time the stud tugged and that fat knotted head got stuck inside of him another thick hot round of pre would fire out from his cock. "Fuck, I've never had puasy like this, bro. Your shit is next level. Keep going! Fuck! Ride my dick, Daddy. Don't stop!" Mars moaned out lohder.

The cushion underneath them started sliding out from underneath until Mars was laying flat on the floor. Jeremy stopped for a second to reposition himself, pulling Mars thighs up and compacting the smaller twink in on himself before he resumed bouncing up and down on the kid's cock. Jeremy was clearly enjoying himself too much, he either was too lost in it or didn't understand the ramifications, either was he was pounding himself on that dick like he wanted a baby inside of him. And it seemed like he was gonna get one. As he fucked himself up and down, the new position angled Mars' cock slightly more it was jabbing against his cervix more and more. He continued to pound relentlessly, confidently. He was pushing Mars to his flexibility limit by pushing his knees closer to his head. Jeremy had a concentrated look on his face. He was fucking himself on Mars, causing both their bodies to bounce off the floor until one particularly hard thrust. It happened in an instant. Jeremy drew back up, nearly to a standing position now that Mars' cock was just that long, and he thrust down, he wasn't even a third of the way down that he realized it was sliding up inside him in a weird way, putting a lot of pressure on his front, it was just under halfway when he felt the head slam against his cervix which had tightened to a ridiculous degree that normally wouldn't allow entry, but the powerful thrusts had made it impossible to take back the movement, it only made him pause for a split second before the hole gave way and suddenly he could feel Mars cock sliding up into his womb, slamming into him, causing his stomach to bulge, flooding his baby oven with virile, aggressive seed, and fertilizing him instantly. As Jeremy's hips slammed into Mars' once more he couldn't move, he was paralized, something was very very wrong here, he could feel something deep in his gut, rumbling.

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck yeah- OOF! Harder, daddy! Ride my dick!" He grunted with each knock out thrust that Jeremy delivered. He's never been ridden so hard before that he swore he was seeing stars. The punk looked drunk on the floor with his legs in the air, tongue lolled out to the side with drool spilling from his mouth. All he could feel was his cock sinking deeper and deeper into Jeremy while passing new tight rings that milked his massive cock. He finally shook the stars from his eyes as Jeremy stopped. Above him, he saw the body builder with the distended belly in a state of shock. "What's wrong, daddy? Never felt a real dick before? Only have that Pitchford pinky up that boy cunt. Let me show you what a real dick feels like when it's fucking you," Mars licked his lips as he got back in the game. He twisted to the side to have Jeremy fall to the side with a heavy THUD! Then he rolled himself on top of him into a proper piledriver position holding onto Jerermy's thick ankles while slamming his cock down into him. He slowly started to pull back, but winced after a few inches as his knotted head got trapped inside. "Looks like I'm going to have to fuck my way out," Mars chuckled while slamming back in.

"N-no! So-something's wrong" Jeremy whimpered but soon enough was moaning in pleasure again. His hand shot to his gut as he felt it, Mars was popping in and out of his cervix like it was a loose fucking asshole, each time causing him to scream out loud in pleasure. His hand clung to his gut as it began growing and growing., his brain awash in hormones as Mars continued fucking into him even though the goal had clearly been met, Jeremy was knocked up. Jeremy didn't know it could happen like that, the baby was growing rapidly inside him, he felt the first kick within minutes. Jeremy was limp, his entire body suddently felt like jello and the only thing that stayed solid was his two hands wrapped around his increasingly gut, Mars had pumped so much pre into him that it was hard to tell how much was baby and how much was actually cum, but due to the softness of it Jeremy would have to guess about half, "M-Mars!" Jeremy moaned, it had been the first words he said in a while. He was starting to lose it more and more, he could feel his cunt twitching, he'd lost count of how many orgasms he had and he was as wet as an ocean down there, Mars was an alpha male to end all alpha males and Jeremy was realizing this too late.

"Fuck yeah! Fuck me, Daddy! Ride my dick! Your pussy feels fuckin' amazing!" Mars moaned out on top of Jeremy. He grabbed onto the backs of Jeremy's knees as he started to pound that amazing cunt. The cunning punk was turning more into a horny wolf with the ferocity of hard and fast he was pounding Jeremy's soaking cunt. Those fat balls swung with each thrust to smack his reddening muscular ass. Inside of Jeremy, his virile pre was continuing their assault on the inside of his womb, but the big load was still coming. "You want it, Daddy? You ready it?" Mars huffed as his cock was starting to throb, thickening, and stretching out that ruined hole. "Say my name louder. I want that pathetic exboyfriend of yours to hear it."

"MARS!" Jeremy screamed though, it wasn't clear for what reason, though it didn't matter very much as Jeremy was being pulled in every which way. His brain was being overloaded by the sensation of hormones and fuckery Mars was pulling on him. He was holding onto his stomach as it slowly began to bulge out into a mild paunch, feeling Mars pump in and out of his womb, filling it with his pre. Jeremy knew Mars had already knocked him up, the weight of this situation was starting to hit him. He had cheated on his boyfriend of 2 years, he had been cunted permanately, and he had been knocked up and his stomach was seemingly growing, though whether it was the baby or the sheer amount of prejizz Mars was pumping into him he couldn't tell, but he loved every second of it. Eventually he had to give up, holding onto his baggage and let himself fall into it. Mars was too much.

Jeremy reached up and pressed his pouty lips against Mars, sloppily making out with the twinkier man as he felt those heavy baby making balls smack against his ass with loud "clap clap claps" while the cock they were feeding into destroyed his cunt, ruining him for any other male, not that anyone would ever get to it again, Jeremy was solidly infatuated with Mars now, drunk off his jizz and sweat, Jeremy wanted nothing more than to just get fucked by that over sized Alpha dick for the rest of his days, pumping out babies for his new man.

"YES! FUCK CUM IN ME!" The sound of the door opening was lost in the screams, Jeremy fell back onto the floor, his back making a wet slap as he landed in a massive puddle of sweat, jizz, and pussy jussy. "MARS" Jeremy cried out loud enough to wake up the neighbors. "MARS!" Jeremy called out as his cunt was flooded until he had a solid beach ball belly, "MARS! FUCK ME MARS!" Jeremy cried as Randy stood there in the doorway with an opened bottle of cheap wine in his hand and a bag full of assorted drinks in the other as he watched his new cunted boyfriend swell with the cum of the man he hated most in the world.

Mars pulled up from Jeremy's hungry lips with threads of spit still dangling between them. He wanted to get a good look at the muscle bitch's face he was breeding. His hands dug into the stud's pecs, the muscle spilled between his fingers as he groped the meaty tits. "That's right, bitch! Say my name!" he grunted and got onto his toes to ram into Jeremy with a new angle. His hips slammed into Jeremy with the sound of an applause filling the room with his screams. With each thrust, Mars pushed out some of his pre in thick bubbles that foamed out of his ruined lips. Jeremy's cunt juice and Mars' pre oozed onto the floor into a larger puddle that would probably dripped down into the neighbors below at some point. The stud was giving him one hell of a work out. With Jeremy screaming his name to get the tattooed punk going, Mars didn't think he was going to last much longer. The sensation of having his flared head ruining that cervix entrance over and while pounding inside of his womb was actually throwing Mars into a bliss. "Fuck!" he howled at the top of his lungs with one great slam! The cum shot out in gallons! The thick yogurt cum immediately shot out from the sides of Mars' cock as the punk twitched in ecstasy. This was the first time that Mars may have actually fucked himself stupid on a bitch. By the third shot, Mars fell onto Jeremy's beach ball muscle gut with his face between his pecs moaning while his hips gave sporadic spasms.

If one had to describe Jeremy's pussy at this moment in one word, it'd be "sloppy". The hole was gaped, loose and leaking Mars' thick jizz. The freshly fucked cunt was was ruined. "M-Mars, f-fuck. I-I'm cramping. I think... I'm in labor." Jeremy whimpered, his body tensing. Sweat was already dripping off his forehead. His gut was massive, he looked nine months pregnant in sheer size. He could feel Mars leaking cum into his cunt. The massive, rigid fuckmeat was lodged so deep inside of him it was acting as a sort of plug. As soon as Mars pulled out Jeremy knew what was going to happen. "Labor-what?" Randy stood there astonished, his eyes mildly puff as he looked at the wet, sloppy mess in front of him. His most hated person in the universe was there, balls deep in his boyfriend who no longer had a cock, who looked like he was heavily knocked up. All Randy could do was stand there in astonishment.

Mars slipped off that beach belly cum gut and fell onto his ass on the cum soaked ground with splash. Some of those aggressive tadpole swimmers jumped at the movement. They swam against Jeremy's body before finally giving up at finding something need to breed. "Ah shit, Randy, did you bring me a drink too?" Mars chuckled and wiped the sweat from his brow. The punk looked over at that cum gut moving and that gaping hole opening and closing vigorously. "Damn, bitch, I thought you said you were on the pill," he shook his head. This wouldn't be the first time Mars got some dumb "top" pregnant.

"DUDE! I DIDN'T!" Jeremy tried leaning up but he suddenly felt the unfamiliar weight shift and it made his newly acquired womb clamp down again, causing him to nearly scream. Randy immediately fellt to his knees to help, his disgust of the situation being thrown aside. Even when his boyfriend was knocked up, literally ruined, and about to have another man's child he felt the need to help out. "I don't know how this works!" Randy said in a panick. Jeremy was just ignoring him, looking up at Mars, this worried but horny look in his eyes. "JEsus, there's so much... c-cum." Randy looked a bit mortified. He looked up at his boyfriend for some form of support, only to find him giving Mars that look, that look he always gave him, that longing, needy look that Randy woke up to on most days. "J-Jeremy!" he growled angrily, but it didn't seem to snap Jeremy out of his stupor.

Mars scratched his hefty nut sack as he got up and yawned. "Damn, bro, I think I need a nap. You got this Randy?" Mars yawned as he passed Randy with a pat on his back. The punk just kept walking towards the door. Snatching up his shorts to slip on and draping his shirt on his shoulder, he snagged a bottle of soda as he made his way out. "Fuck ya later," he whistled as he shut the door behind him.

"Wait, you can't fucking leave!" Randy began to say but his words were drowned out by Jeremy repeatedly moaning out for Mars. "HEY!" Randy tried calling out for him but by then it was too late.

 


End file.
